Mockingjay of the Capitol Nightlock of the Society
by winterpolo
Summary: The Hunger Games meets Matched. What will happen if these two civilizations of the ruins of North America find out about each other? What changes will occur? Will their customs clash and cause a war? Or will Panem become as strict and organized as The Society?
1. Prologue

Report #172380459

I've recently received information about another civilization like ours here in the remains of North America. One that's… not so perfected, a few generations behind. Their Capitol-their equivalent of our society- uses a method called The Hunger Games. An annual competition is held to keep their twelve districts in line. Two tributes-one boy and one girl-from each district are picked at a "Reaping". They fight to their deaths until one tribute remain. The lesser numbered district, the richer it is. The Capitol controls everything-they are the richest, but they depend on the districts. The districts provide supplies-food, coal, wood, etc. Without the districts, The Capitol would cease to exist-the oddly costumed citizens would die, without a single clue of survival. I'm requesting approval to find out more-the easiest way would be to go there.


	2. Chapter 1

**Katniss Everdeen POV**

Peeta and I have been living together since The Rebellion. My mother and Prim-Prim survived.

Gale's with his family, also living in District Twelve. Yes, there was a bomb that went off. Yes,

Gale had helped with Beetee to create weapons. Yes, it was a method that was similar to Gale's.

But, no, Prim didn't die. Prim had been underground in District Thirteen. Her death was faked in

order to prevent anything hurtful-including the plans of President Snow's granddaughter, Jessica

Snow. She _is_ her grandfather's granddaughter-you could tell looks only at first, then traits: cruel,

manipulative, and ruthless. I'm not worrying about that anymore, The Rebellion's over after all.

The Capital's forgotten and overthrown by the districts. District Thirteen's in charge now, but not

like The Capital-that was the point of The Rebellion, to stop The Hunger Games, poverty, injustice,

and control.

I thought that now I'd have nothing to worry about-President Snow being gone-dead that is. My

family was safe, and I was The Mockingjay-the sign of The Rebellion. But then I found a man spying

on us. I was out in the woods hunting when I saw him-he was heading for The Capital I think… he

had a long way to go but I followed him anyways. He was with six others; all dressed alike with

identical backpacks. One man in particular kept pressing a stone tablet. I'm not sure what the tablet

was, but if he had one, they all must have one.


	3. Chapter 2

**Approval granted to Report ##172380459**

You must travel there immediately. Find out as much as you can. DO NOT let anyone see you.

You will leave today at 8:00 AM; a train will take you as close as possible but you must walk

the rest of the way. Six other men will join you. You will be provided with food. All seven of you

will contact us whenever new information is obtained, whenever possible, by your tablets.

You will send us email updates.

**Message #1**

We have arrived at the civilization called Panem. We are currently in the woods by District Twelve

looking for citizens. It is 12:00 PM. There is a fence surrounding District Twelve. We are going to

climb it and search for people and information as to what they supply their Capitol.

**Message #2**

The air in district twelve is polluted. I believe they provide black rocks called coal for their Capitol.

They go underground and mine for it. It is quite dangerous for the citizens. The lesser numbered

districts _must_ be richer; District Twelve seems very poor. People dressed in dirty clothes, many

don't bath very much, and they are all skinny from scarce food.


	4. Chapter 3

**Cassia's POV**

The Rebels have reassigned me. My new job is to spy on a spy team sent out by the Society,

to see if the rumors (and the report) are true. Rumor has it a new civilization named Panem

exists. I don't understand is how the Society never managed to find out before now. Perhaps

this Panem can team up with us-the Rebels- take over the Society and allow citizens to be

with who they please. So that I would be able to be with Ky and Indie with Xander, although...

he doesn't know Indie yet. Just predictions of other matches not organized by The Society.

Indie, Vivian, Oliver, Tom, and I are going to the woods. Vivian, Oliver, and Tom are also Rebels.

I wish Ky was with me. I never got to say goodbye to him. I hope he's assigned a good job-one

that won't put him in any danger. William-Will for short, one of the technological members of our

rebel comrades, filtered out a report sent to The Society:

_Report #172380459_

_I've recently received information about another civilization like ours here in the remains of North America.  
One that's… not so perfected, a few generations behind. Their Capitol-their equivalent of our society- used  
to use a method called The Hunger Games. An annual competition was held to keep their twelve districts  
in line. Two tributes-one boy and one girl-from each district were picked at a Reaping. They would fight to  
their deaths until one tribute remained. The lesser numbered district, the richer it is. The Capitol controlled  
everything-they were the richest, but they depended on the districts. The districts provided supplies-food,  
coal, wood, etc. Without the districts, The Capitol would cease to exist-the oddly costumed citizens would  
die, without a single clue of survival. I'm requesting approval to find out more-the easiest way would be  
to go there. _

The Hunger Games sound terrible-worse than most things our Society would do-let alone broadcast

for all of us to see. Other than killing off the rebels by hundreds… I suppose they both have the same

purpose-one more definite than the other, yet not apparent to most. The Hunger Games prevent

uprisings and show total control over the "districts." The bombings of the Rebels in our Society stop

hundreds of the Rebels themselves. They scare other ones away-others that would rather stay alive with

no control over their lives than die trying to ensure freedom for others.


	5. Chapter 4

**So, I just wanted to say that instead of phones, I changed them to the tablets that the kids in ****the world of Matched use. Thanks for reading! **

**Katniss Everdeen's POV**

While following the seven identically clad men, I noticed that I was not the only one tailing the group.

There were others. A group of five-dressed in similar clothes of the men, but not all identical. When they

reached the fence that separated District Twelve, they started climbing it. I was worried that they might

have been sent by the Capitol to hurt us, but if so, they would've come by train rather than woods. I

followed them and the group of five after they climbed the fence. The seven men looked as if they'd

never seen a district before. When they smelled the air, they wrinkled their noses as if they had never

smelled coal. Never been somewhere so polluted. They were probably from a richer district-maybe even

The Capitol- and maybe… not from around here. Were they part of District Thirteen? Or part of something

else entirely?

Soon they came back, completed the same routine of writing away on their tablets and went back into

the woods. They set up camp (their tents, food, tablets, and I'm assuming clothing were all in their backpacks)

and cooked some food. The group of five behind them-consisting of three girls and two boys-also set up camp

close by, but not close enough for them to notice. One girl seemed to be in charge. She gave the orders and

everyone obeyed. I tried to get her attention, but she was busy pressing her fingers on a tablet-one that looked

like the tablet the man was using earlier. All of these flat surfaces… it made me wonder if they came from The

Capitol. The Capitol sending out spies to see if we were weak and they could take over again. The Capitol sending

out a spy team on the spies to see if they were doing a good job of it and if they were loyal. Moving on to a different

girl, I shot an arrow by her backpack. She seemed extremely surprised and asked, "Were you sent by the Rebels?" I

was surprised and replied, "So you've heard of the Rebels, but you haven't heard of _me_?" Of course I was, I was

the symbol of the Rebels. She was old enough to know even if she would've been around her preteens then. Unless…

she was speaking of other Rebels. Ones _I'd_ never heard of. Ones she was associated with if she thought I was sent

by them. Ones hoping to find information from the group of men-the men part of those they were rebelling against.

**Yup! I just created a cliff hanger :P always wanted to make on of those. Is the suspense killing you? It's not **

**that big since you read the description...you read the description r? ;)  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Cassia's POV**

Vivian turned out to be our group leader. She's a bit bossy, but that's what a leader does, gives

orders. She's organized and has been with The Rebels the longest. She's 28 years old and can be

as fiery as the flames of her wild hair. So basically, follow her directions and do everything she tells

you to do and you're on her good side.

We followed the spies sent by The Society from the woods to a fence. Inside the fence was a village.

I presumed that was one of the twelve districts. This one seemed to be poor; many people were dirty

and their clothes weren't new. They all wore different clothes. I wonder why their Capitol didn't

provide new clothes.

Tom, a student of Will's, taught Vivian how to use the tablets and send e-mails-technologically made letters.

They're like letters except you press the screen for each letter. Actual letters like the ones that I could write

since Ky taught me the Alphabet people long ago used. Vivian sent the first one out saying that we had made

it to Panem, were following the Society-sent-spies, and had been to District Twelve. They mined for coal-black

rocks that created fire. This meant that they didn't have incinerators like us-unless they did and had some

other reason to create fire.

While Vivian was sending her email, an arrow landed in the dirt next to my backpack. I looked at the direction it

had come from. The person who shot it was a girl from her late teens to early twenties, maybe nineteen? She

beckoned me to come closer to her; she was in a tree. She camouflaged well with the trees wearing olive colored

clothing, a jacket, and boots. Thinking she was sent by The Rebels, I asked her who she was and if she was sent

by the Rebels. She looked confused and asked how I could know about The Rebels but not her. I decided she must

be one of the main leaders of The Rebels. One that created and never lost faith in The Uprising. She seemed old

enough and was definitely skilled enough-her arrow hit exactly where she wanted. She was smart too; her arrow

did its job of getting my attention. I wondered why The Rebels sent her. Was this mission more important than I

expected? If it was so important, why were there only five of us? And what was Panem?

**Just a warning, i might not update this very often in the near future because schools starting. So, i'm writing**

**lots and i'm going to keep updating amap. No, not ampm, amap-as much as possible.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Katniss' POV**

Rebels. Rebels from where? Another civilization? Here in the little remains of North America?

Were there _two_ civilizations that rose up from the remains? Hmm… I should tell Gale and Peeta.

Peeta would undoubtedly worry about the dangers that would lie ahead if I were to go, but Gale

wouldn't. Gale would insist we find out more. He would want to go with me; to explore and discover!

Prim and my mother along with Gale's family are all safe now-thanks to District Thirteen. District

Thirteen makes sure that everyone has a job, has enough to survive with, and that all the kids go to

school. School consists of new things such as archery, hunting, and other basic survival skills. They go

on field trips to the woods to practice them and can go on an extra credit camping trip. It's called the

survival skills test. You bring your own supplies and the only rule is that you cannot bring any food.

The jobs are also for survival, from fishing to hunting to selling. Gathering food, planting crops, milking

cows, etc, etc. My job is to hunt-of course. My bow and arrows come in handy, as do Gale's traps.

"Where are you from?" I inquired the girl. "What's your name?"

"Cassia Reyes. I'm from… err, I was from The Central. Then I was moved to The Outer Provinces. What about you?"

"….The Central? The Outer Provinces? What is your… society called?"

"Um… society?"

"Yes! Your society! The place where you live, where everyone like you lives."

"Um… well we do live in the Society. And what do you mean by everyone like me?" A look of shock reached her face. "Oh! Are you from Panem?"

"You know then."

"Know? We just found out! Oh-my-gosh! I can't believe it! But, no, we don't know much. Just that your capital is The Capitol and your civilization is made of 12 districts. AND, you have an annual hunger games? 24 children, all fighting till their deaths. How sad!"

"You have no idea. By the way, I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. Better known as The Mockinjay from the very beginning, The Girl on Fire!"

**Is there anything in particular that you would like to happen? There's not much of a love story going on... yet? :P ;)**

**IDK What do you guys think? And how am I doing? This is my first and only story so... REVIEW! SRSLY! What do u want 2 happen?  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**This is definitely a short one, which is why there's another one after this, i just thought i would include this message before the next chapter.**

**Message #3:**

We have found poorly constructed households full of citizens. There is a lot of black smoke coming from the houses.

They have markets where they trade, but most stay behind the fence that encloses them. They are hopefully the

poorest of Panem, there couldn't people poorer then these. We are going to set camp in the woods.

7:00 PM


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! So, i haven't posted in a reeeeeeeeeeeeally long time, but now i have! ;) :P Sorry, iv'e been uber busy lately, school... So, i hope you enjoy! :3**

Katniss' POV

"So, what's your society like?" she asked.

"Well, as you know, they held the annual Hunger Games killing off 23 children total…They weren't exactly

what you would call nice."

"Used to?"

"Yes, used to. We rebelled and took over the Capitol with the help of District 13. I was the symbol of the

rebellion, which is why I was confused as to why you knew about the rebellion but not me. The girl on fire-

the girl that created the very first spark. The president was right, a spark is fine as long as it is contained.

But that spark wasn't contained. Instead, it ignited and the deaths of the tributes were fuel to the fire. The

mockingjay-the creature used to spy on others were used by those they were to spy on against their own

creators and left out to die. They bred with blue jays and created an entirely new species. Speaking of

rebellions, you mentioned about one. Why are you here? Spying on spies?"

"Yes. They were sent from the Society to spy and get information about Panem—"

"So your part of a rebellion. Against the Society if you're spying on them."

"Yes. But what are _you_ doing here?"

"I was hunting in the woods when I saw the group of men you're following. Then I noticed your group

following them. Rather than ignoring it and hoping for the best, seeing a threat means following it and

making sure it does not become a danger. Something our president tried to do, but failed at…he's dead

now, see what a cruel reign causes?"

"Rebellions, assassinations, mass murder… Yeah…it just doesn't work! Maybe for a while when people are

terrified, too afraid to act, but soon they realize how terrible it's become."

She was so right… I don't know why people try. Actually, cross that, I knew exactly why people tried. They

wanted power. They liked dominance. They liked having the ability to control everything-life or death,

marriage, love, etc. "Yeah, so what did the Society do that made you rebel?"

"The Society controls everything. Who you marry, what you eat, when you die, what you wear, what your

job is. Absolutely everything."

"When you _DIE_?"

"Yes, they give you something, I think they put it in your food. At least, that's what they did with my grandfather."

"Sorry. My father was killed while he was working in the mines. I never saw him again. He's the one that taught

me how to hunt. How to survive. How to use a bow."

"So, do you think the people of District 13 and the original rebels of Panem would be interested in becoming allies?

Would _you_ help us?"

I thought for a moment. Some would, some wouldn't as usual. If we helped and succeeded, we would become strong

allies. We would become one. We could teach them how to survive. "I think we _could_become strong allies, but that is

if we succeed and we have enough people supporting you."


	10. Question

Hey guys,

So you're all probably hoping for a new chapter, and i'm really sorry that i haven't been able

to write, but iv'e been super busy. I do have a really important question for you guys though:

Should I rewrite this to match the ending of Matched-Reached? Or should I continue this as if

this was all a story in between... (trying not to ruin Reached for all that haven't read it) Crossed

and Reached? :D

Thanks Guys,

Review tons! :D


End file.
